Okamono
Okamono is a herbivorous Fanged Beast that prowls the Secluded World and skewers predators that make an attempt at it. Physiology Okamono heavily resembles the Megaloceros of the Ice Age era - it stands tall with its neck upright in contrast to its body, its antlers are incredibly large and contain various sharp edges that can cut through a predators hide like cutter. As lethal as its antlers are, they're hollow which explains how its able to leap high distances and run at fast speeds with such large antlers. Behavior Okamono can be very aggressive despite its herbivorous stance - charging creatures that they think may disturb them later on, usually consisting of smaller carnivores that get trampled on and skewered by these unusual herbivores. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Vegetation Arch-Rivals: Apex predators, other male Okamono Tracks Tracks: Dove Hoofprints, Antler chip, Nippled vegetation Abilities Okamono has various leaping and charging attacks along with back-kicks to cripple opponents, its main offense however, is its large antlers that can skewer hunters and inflict them with bleeding. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will start huffing black smoke. *Tired State: It will start to drool from its mouth. Mounts Okamono is mounted the same way Kirin is. Ecology Habitat Range Okamono inhabits a decent variety of ecosystems, whether it be arid wastes such as the Dusty Badlands, lush jungles such as the Enclave Jungle or frosty tundras such as the Lost Glacier. Ecological Niche Okamono stand low in the food chain if contrasted to apex-level predators that can very easily make short work of the fanged beast such as Tigrex, Haikuduzika and Gnollidos. These predators do however have to watch out for its antlers as the mass amount of cutting and impaling can damage these predators to the point of bleeding out and dying due to heavy blood loss. Biological Adaptations Male Okamono are very aggressive to other males of their kind and will actively fight each other with their antlers during the mating seasons. Female Okamono are rarely hunted due the lack of damage they can cause as a result of them not having antlers. Okamono have extremely high endurance to the point where Dash Extract is possible to carve from them. Behaviour They will attack the hunter if they get within close proximity of it - making them very dangerous to encounter for rookies. Attacks Charge: It will charge at the hunter, hitting them frontally before then combo-chaining into another attack. Side-Charge: Sometimes while charging, it will tilt its head to the side which causes the right or left part of its antler to grind onto the ground - leaving sharp bits on the ground that fade away overtime. Walking on these sharp bits inflicts Bleeding. Frontal Trod: It will trod on its front 3 times with its front legs, dealing minimal damage to the hunter. Back-Kick: It will kick both of its legs back - this is identical to the back-kick attack Kirin does in World. This attack deals high damage. Double Back-Kick: It can sometimes combo-chain its back-kick with another one in an alternative direction. Trample: Sometimes, its frontal trods turn into outright tramples as it jumps back and forth, hitting hunters around it. Antler Skewer: It will ram its antlers in front - attempting to skewer the hunter in front of it - inflicts Bleeding. Antler Shake: It will shake its body around which has a wide radius due to the antlers, dealing minimal damage to hunters. Antler Spike Throws: It will ram its antlers down into the ground and then proceed to shoot them upwards, unleashing several sharp bits from its antlers shooting outwards - inflicts Bleeding. Ramming Skewer: It will dust off its right hoof twice and then auto-turn to the hunter before then sprinting at high bursts of speed at the targeted hunter and then ramming its antlers at them - this is its highest damage attack and can potentially OHKO hunters with low-grade equipment. Inflicts Bleeding. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Antlers Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Legs Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★ Carves Notes * Is intended to be the weak-tier monster of the Dusty Badlands. * Is a multi-regional lower class monster. * Is based entirely on the Megaloceros. * In-game, it would use a mildly modified version of the Kirin rigs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster